Meeting Jeff
by water phoenix
Summary: The tracy women meet jeff. I know i suck at this. Please r and r.


Meeting Jeff I don't own the Thunderbirds. Just using them to revive my brain.  
  
Summery: The Tracy women meet Jeff.  
  
Authors note: First I must apologise for not updating my other stories. The reason for this is my internet provider (cough AOL cough) won't replace a defective piece of equipment. So my internet has not been working (well try at all. It took me an hour to get on line.)  
  
I hope you enjoy this fic. And if you like it I will continue with the other brothers. So please r and r. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Gordon  
  
"so you are finally bringing her home" The dark haired said to him though Gordon's watch. "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure if dad will like her when she comes off boat" the red head inquired. "why" Scott was looking more puzzled "Ariel is wearing leather trousers, and a very revelling top. I can't change her mind" Gordon was now looking a bit white. Scott face gained a grin. "don't worry you'll have to go though this at some point." A voice came from the background. It was Ariel. She placed her arms around his neck. Gordon turned off his watch. He turned around to face her. "I know you said this island was in the middle of now where, I didn't think you meant it literally" Ariel commentated. Gordon smiled.  
  
The boat pulled up beside the dock, There beside Jeff was Scott, John, Virgil and grandma. Gordon was the first one to been seen from the distance. The red hair could be seen some distance away among that blue sea.  
  
Gordon was the first person out of the boat. Followed by a young woman. She was a slim figure with longish dark brown hair, almost black. Her eyes were green. To Scott's surprise she was wearing black cloth trousers and a bright blue shirt. She was also wearing black boots.  
  
She jumped onto the dock. Their Gordon was welcomed warmly. She felt as though she should bow, or to show some kind of respect. How ever an Asian man walked up to Jeff. She bowed to him. He bowed back. She was feeling nervous. This was the man who set up his own aerospace company and made millions. May be billions. She reminded herself of what her friends told her. 1, Be polite and finish your sentences. 2, Don't shovel in your food. 3, Be a lady, you are one.  
  
The last piece of advice was pretty useless, since she was always a tom boy. She remembered how her friends had to fight her in order to get into a dress, and how they had to drag her away from the grand prix.  
  
Jeff was the first to speak. "welcome to Tracy Island". "Thank you" She stumbled to get the words out. "We've heard a lot about you" Jeff stated. "nothing bad, I hope" she replied. Ariel had never been so nervous.  
  
Grandma spoke, this silence was going to kill her. "Well let's get this young lady up to the villa and we can talk some more over coffee, and if you lot are good some apple pie. Oh and Gordon can please bring her bag up to the guest room"  
  
Ariel admired this woman, she had them under her thumb. Gordon was done as he was told. They walked up several white stair cases. He showed her the guest room. It was in this round house. After she unpacked her belongings, Gordon then showed her the lounge where they were sitting.  
  
Something was weird about that lounge. It wasn't the huge statue in the corner. It was that green sofa in the middle of the lounge. Something about it didn't seem quite right. However she had more important things. Like not making an ass out of her self. Which was going to take all of her brainpower. At this moment she wished she were on the ocean. Surfing, swimming, doing anything that included water, and Gordon.  
  
"so you met Gordon on the dock side" Scott piped up. "err yes. I met him beside a dock as I was finishing my swim for the day." She replied, only half telling the truth. She had met him a the dock, however he had rescued her from a shark. Ariel felt so out place here. She felt that they were keeping something from her. Ariel discarded this feeling as nonsense. Why would Gordon keep anything from her.  
  
"Tea of Coffee?" The Asian asked. "I'm sorry, tea please." Ariel replied. She took the cup from the mature man's hands.  
  
They then introduced themselves. They also told Ariel about themselves. She felt out of her league here. An Air force pilot, a writer of astronomy books, a skilled painter, and not forgetting their dad. One of a handful of men who walked on the moon. Gordon told her that he was one of five brothers. Where was the fifth?  
  
She spoke up "Gordon you told me you had four brothers, but there are only three of them here" "Ahh that would be Alan the youngest. He is. doing a spell of satellite duty for the government."  
  
After a while Ariel felt quite tired. She went back to her bedroom. Where she collapsed. She trip here had been exhausting. Ariel wanted to be a bit brighter for nights fest. The fest was around seven. As she laid on the bed she began to go to sleep.  
  
There was a knock at the door. It was Gordon. "can I come in?" "sure" not sounding enthralled "They like you" she didn't reply. He sat on the end of the bed. Then after a few minutes, she hugged him. It seemed like forever. Gordon spoke up and told her things would lighten up after the fest. She felt much better. The hug ended. "Can I ask you a question Gordon?" "sure, go ahead" "why did you pause when you explained about your brothers absence." "well, you see dad had him running around for the company, so I only guess where he is". Ariel felt satisfied with response. Although it properly wasn't the whole truth. She then gave him a quick kiss. This was no good moping, Ariel had to pull her self together. "I have to prepare for this fest. Cause I'll be in a dress and high heels. It will be the only time you will see me in a dress, and I need practice in walking in high heels." Gordon gave a silly grin. "you now owe me one. So out you go".  
  
Gordon was then pushed out of the room. Ariel walked over to her shoes. These were little black satrapy shoes. Ariel put them on and started to walk around. She was amazed that she didn't fall over. Now was the heard part. Mastering the stairs. After a few hours, and a slightly bruised back side later. Ariel managed to walk up the stairs with out any problems. However walking down them was a little more difficult. It was more like falling down them. Ariel was determined to get this right, she wasn't going to let Gordon down.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Ariel looked at the clock on the wall, 7:00.  
  
"Come in" The door opened "wow, you look great" "flattery will get you now where, Gordon" He walked over to her and began to nibble the back of her ear. He noticed a new smell. It was different to all her others. This one was slightly bitter, bit still a little sweet. "new perfume?" "no, not new, but different" "It's nice" Gordon commented. The smell delicious apple pie interrupted their quite moment. Gordon and Ariel made there way upstairs. Gordon noted that she wasn't that stable in the high heels. He asked whether he should carrier her up the stairs. She gave him a look that could kill.  
  
The diner table was full. Even that was an understatement. There must have been five different kinds of meat, several types of potato. Ariel had seen nothing like it. Mr. Tracy sat down. Followed by Kyrano, Scott. Ariel sat next to Gordon. Soon after the last dish of vegetables were laid on the table, the other men then sat down.  
  
The nights talk was about what she did for a living. She told them of how her profession was diving, however due to an incident Ariel moved into submarines. She then was made redundant. Soon after she told them of how she set up her own business, and that's when she meet Gordon. Gordon and Ariel didn't discus their relationship openly however; everyone knew they were a serious couple. After a hearty meal. Ariel made her way to the balcony.  
  
A Asian woman walked up to her. "you are Gordon's girl aren't you?" Ariel nodded. Tin then introduced herself. She told Ariel that she was Alan's fiancée. They finally got it together after Alan got her pregnant. Ariel thought to herself that if she was having morning sickness all though the day, then she wouldn't have come to the fest either.  
  
"Where do you find these Tracy men?" As Ariel looked around the lounge. She also noted that Gordon was talking to his father.  
  
"Someplace damp" Tin Tin replied. Gordon walked over. With a grin from ear to ear. "I've got something to tell you" he beamed at her. She had a mischievous look in her eye. "you can tell me when we go skinny dipping" she whispered in his ear. "ok, lead on Mac duff" he said quietly.  
  
They got to the pool, he began to take off his shirt, and Ariel took off those dam shoes. He stopped. Ariel was surprised by his behaviour. This was one of his favourite things to do. "look we, I can't do this." He lowered his head "why I will be quite" Ariel spoke softly. "as I recall weren't quite in the hotel, or the boat either." As he said this there was a small glint in his eye.  
  
"I know you are hiding something from me, Gordon." He turned his head away from her. "it has something to do with father" He glanced at her for a second and then hid his face. "No, it's more than that, is it something to do with your brothers" He looked at her with those brown eyes. How does she do that, had she been taking lesions from his grandma. He thought. "yes it is, please tell me what it is" Ariel begged. He turned his back, and walked over to a couple of pool chairs. Ariel sat next to him. "The guy's are going to kill me, and my dad well.." he began "you do love me don't you?" Her voice filled with worry. "I.. I am .. A .. Member Of "just spit it out Gordon please" Ariel begged. Gordon took a deep breath and finally said " I am a member of international rescue". "oh Holey shit, That would mean that is this the base." Gordon nodded to Ariel.  
  
It was all coming together. Why else would all these nice men be on the island. "look I have to go to bad Gordon, so I will see you in the morning" Ariel then rushed back into her room. This new turn was definitely something to sleep on.  
  
Morning come. The sun rose. Scott was up before anyone else. Gordon told them last night about Ariel.  
  
That morning Scott, Gordon, And Virgil were all in the game room. Ariel appeared in the doorway. Gordon stopped and looked at her. "where do I sign up?" Gordon had never been so happy. He rushed over to her and gave her a long kiss. 


End file.
